The present invention relates to a lens cover for use with a firearm scope, and more particularly relates to a flip-type lens cover for covering the ocular/eyepiece lens or the objective lens of a firearm scope, and still more particularly to a universal lens cover that can adjust to fit lenses of differing diameters.
Firearm scopes are well known telescopic sight mechanisms which are mounted to the top of a firearm (e.g., rifle, shot gun, hand gun, etc.) to allow the shooter to view distant objects for greater shooting accuracy. Typical scopes include a scope tube having opposing ends capped by a respective lens. Situated within and about the scope tube are various mechanisms which enable the user to adjust the optical magnification to set the desired magnification as well as to adjust the field focus to create a sharper image. However, no matter how advanced the magnification and focusing mechanics, a poor image will result should there be an accumulation of debris upon the eyepiece lens or objective lens, or should either lens be damaged or scratched in any manner. To minimize the possibility of contamination or damage to the lenses, a number of lens covers have been created. The following are some examples of prior art lens covers for protecting the lenses of a firearm scope:    U.S. Pat. No. 2,522,897 issued on Sep. 19, 1950 to Rotter    U.S. Pat. No. 5,495,676 issued on Mar. 5, 1996 to Chesnut, et al.    U.S. Pat. No. 5,561,563 issued on Oct. 1, 1996 to Chesnut et al.    U.S. Pat. No. 6,811,268 issued on Nov. 2, 2004 to Watson    U.S. Pat. No. 7,585,080 issued on Sep. 8, 2009 to Ballard    U.S. Pat. No. 7,721,480 issued on May 25, 2010 to Campean    PCT Patent Publication No. WO 99/42883 published on Aug. 26, 1999 to Xeyex Corporation.
While the above patents and patent applications illustrate various lens covers which are used in conjunction with a firearm scope, each have drawbacks including, for example, a complex design which translates into a high cost to manufacture, dependency on right or left hand use, complicated installation and use, designs which are susceptible to being easily damaged, designs which when employed obscure the downrange view of the user; and designs unable to accommodate lenses of differing diameters resulting in the requirement of multiple SKU's for the same lens cover type. As such, there remains a need for an improved lens cover for a firearm scope which overcomes the drawbacks of the prior art.